1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery with a current collecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A rechargeable battery of a low capacity is used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder. A large capacity battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.